Caged Heart
by backlash
Summary: 2x5 and 1x4 but not yet. Duo has to take care of a badly injured Wufei
1. Default Chapter

_ Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters_

Caged Heart

**Authors note: This is my first attempt at a 5x2 so I won't continue if you don't like it please let me know.**

Finally it was the end of the war and Wufei was finally going to reveal his feelings to Duo. He loved him more than anything but didn't want to complicate their lives during the war. He smiled as he saw Duo hugging everyone cheerfully excited that it was finally over.

Duo jumped over to Wufei excitedly. "It's over Fei." Duo was like a child high on sugar.

"Duo. I need to speak with you." 

"This must be serious if you're not calling me Maxwell. K Wuman shoot."

Wufei was hot and sweaty. He was terrified but swallowed down his fear and the three little words he longed too. "Duo I love you. I'm in love with you."

Duo stood there in complete shock he was speechless. He just couldn't make himself speak. Wufei took his silence the wrong way.

Wufei felt his world crumble. He sniffed, "It's all right I just wanted you to know." Wufei turned and left towards his room.

Heero approached Duo. "Duo what's wrong?"

"Wufei loves me?" He was more asking himself than Heero.

"That's great isn't that what you wanted?"

Duo looked down. Heero lifted his chin. "Duo?"

"I don't know. I just stood there like an idiot and let him walk away." Then it hit him Wufei loves him. He smiled "He loves me Heero he really loves me. I gotta go later."

********************************************

Wufei walked towards his room but it felt like someone was following him. He turned around then someone came behind him and knocked him out. 

That was when Wufei's nightmare began. Duo hasn't seen him since that night. He has been heart broken every since that night.

5 years later......................

Duo. Heero and Quatre lived together in a house over looking the ocean. When the weren't working for the preventer's Duo looked for leads to Wufei's whereabouts in his spare time. All leads came up dead and the once cheerful pilot wasn't so cheerful anymore.

Duo came down and saw Heero watching Quatre pour coffee. Duo smiled and shook his head. When Quatre exited to his office in the other room Duo said. "Heero it's been five years when are gonna stop mooning and tell him how you feel?"

"When gonna give up on Wufei."

"NEVER! I can't something just isn't right. He wouldn't just leave like that all his stuff was still there and he didn't even say good-bye. Even if he were upset he'd say good-bye to you guys. Something's off."

Quatre walked in and looked upset. "Guys, Mission."

Heero understood then why Quatre was upset after the war he thought there would be peace but some people threatened that and it upset Quatre terribly. Heero was the perfect soldier trained in unlimited forms of combat yet, he couldn't tell Quatre how he felt about him. He found the whole situation preposterous. 

Duo was in the prison are as he secured a detonator. When a weird feeling came over him. He sensed something and went with his gut. He found himself in a cellblock. He looked and most of them were empty. When he came by one and heard the jingling of shackles. Duo opened the cell and slowly approached the figure.

It was a young man about his age with hair covering his face and he looked down. His clothes were raggedy and stained with blood. Where some of the clothes were torn Duo could see marks that appeared to be made by a whip he assumed. The boy saw Duo and backed away.

Quatre appeared and Heero followed. Quatre could feel his fear and it lead him there. "Be careful with him Duo he's afraid. Funny he feels familiar." Quatre offered to help but when he approached the screamed.

Duo looked at him and the boy looked up. "Fei? Oh my god it's Fei." Duo was stunned.

Duo approached him. Wufei stayed not moving or showing and indication he knew whom there were. Wufei was bound by chains and this made Duo furious. "Get these Damn things off him." It frightened Wufei and he backed away even further.

Duo got down in front of him. "Fei it's me, Duo. (Then the alarms went off) Let me help you." Wufei looked into his eyes. Then he crawled to Duo and Let duo pick him up. Duo held him close as they ran down a hallway.

Gunfire was right behind them as they ran. Quatre fell and was about to get shot when Heero lunged in front of him. "Heero!" Quatre went beside him. "Quatre get out of here. Just leave." Quatre wasn't listening. "Dream on."

He picked him up and mimicked Duo carrying him. Heero didn't realize Quatre was so strong he like the feeling of being in Quatre's arms._ To think I only had to get shot to feel this comforting embrace. If I'd known that I would have gotten shot sooner._

Quatre laid Heero in the passenger side of the jeep and Duo sat in the back holding Wufei who still had some chains on him. Wufei still hadn't spoken. They headed home and Quatre radioed Sally to meet them there. Heero and Wufei would need medical attention right away. Knowing them they wouldn't go to a hospital willingly.

TBC? You tell me. 


	2. Chapter 2

caged heart 2 _ Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters_

Caged HeartPart 2

Sally removed Heero's bullet moments ago and left Quatre to handle the rest and went to tend to Wufei. Quatre tended Heero's wounds carefully. He had a bowl of water and a wash clothe and was carefully cleaning the wound. He tried his best not to let his fury at Heero interfere with the task at hand.

Heero watched Quatre and could tell Quatre was mad at him but for the life of him he didn't understand why. Then he winced when Quatre went over a tender spot. "Sorry."

Heero grabbed Quatre's wrist but not in a forcefully way. "Quatre what is it?"

Quatre stopped what he was doing and put the things away. "Why did you do that? You could have been killed." 

"I just reacted you were in danger." Heero answered.

"Stupid. You almost were. It doesn't matter you're more important and to just throw your life away. You always have an excuse to. If I die it wouldn't make much of a difference if you do it would."

Heero glared at him and said. "It makes a difference to me."

"Whatever." Quatre answered before leaving and slamming the door so hard Heero jumped. _ what the hell? Why is he so mad? Quatre the truth is if anything ever happened to you I just couldn't go on. Not without you I just couldn't._ Heero was exaughsted and let sleep overtake him.

Meanwhile................

Duo held Wufei's hand as Sally examined him. Then she asked him to leave the room so she could perform a more thorough exam. 

Duo stood outside waiting when Quatre approached. "Hey Duo. How's Wufei?"

"Sally's examining him now. How about Heero?"

Quatre let out a sigh. "Frustrating me but he'll be fine if he gets rest. Knowing him I'm not counting on it though. I hate violence but it's taking everything in me not to whack him upside the head. Although..." Duo smiled and they laughed at that image.

Sally came out and had a look of distress on her face. "He's cut up pretty bad and. I sorry to says it looks as though he's been raped though I can't be sure. I couldn't examine him to good he was getting jumpy when I touched him. I think it would be better if you helped him get cleaned up and dressed Duo. He seems more at ease with you." Sally handed a prescription to them for both Heero and Wufei. Then she left.

"Duo?" Quatre stopped him.

"Yeah." 

"I've opened myself up to him. He may not be responding but he's there. He's afraid and in a great amount of pain. Just go slow and you'll do fine I know you have doubts. But I have faith in you and so does he." Quatre smiled.

Duo hugged him, "Thanks Q. I don't know what I would do without you little bro. You always make me feel better."

"Well you make me laugh so it's a trade off. Now go to Wufei." Duo nodded and prepared himself. He took a deep breath and exhaled then he opened the door. 

****************************************************

When entered he noticed Wufei wasn't on the bed. Duo heard a noise and new right away he was in the closet. Duo quietly opened the door and sat next to Wufei. They just sat there for a moment and then Duo took his hand and lead him out. "I guess you finally came out of the closet huh Fei?" he joked but wasn't laughing.

Duo started a bath and let the tub fill up. He helped him undress and noticed all the bruises some new some old. He helped Fei in the tub and carefully washed him. Wufei the whole time was looking down. "You know under other circumstances I would enjoy this Fei. Not that I'm not now." Duo blushed a little after seeing him in the tub like that he couldn't help it. Even though he had tons of wounds he was still so beautiful.

Duo helped Wufei out of the tub and dried him off. When they re entered the bedroom Duo helped Wufei into tom pajamas. Wufei stood up and went to the dresser he picked up a brush and handed it to Duo.

"You want me to brush your hair?" Duo asked but with no response he did. He brushed Wufei's hair for a few minutes before saying. "You have beautiful hair Fei."

Duo sat in a chair by the bed and watched as Wufei drifted to sleep. "I hope you have happy dreams Fei. If anyone deserves it you do." Then he drifted off himself.

TBC 


	3. chapter 3

caged heart 3 _ Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters_

Caged HeartPart 3

Quatre walked into Heero's room carrying a tray of food and his medication. Heero looked at him and said. "I'm not hungry and I won't be taking any drugs."

"Heero this is medicine you need it." Quatre tried to reason with him.

"No." Heero was staring at his laptop from across the room. Against his wishes though he fell asleep. Quatre eyed the offending laptop and decided to remove it.

When Heero woke up he noticed his laptop was gone. Quatre wasn't. "Where's my laptop?"

"In a safe place." Quatre answered in a soft voice.

"I want it now." He demanded.

"No." Quatre absolutely refused.

"Give it to me now or I'll kill you." Quatre began to laugh hysterically Heero seemed a bit confused by this. "What do I look like Relena Peacecraft? I'm not some love sick girl that will do what you say because of that."

Heero was agitated and began to get up. Quatre pushed him down and held him there tightly. "If you ever want to see that damn thing again you had better listen. YOU WILL EAT YOU WILL TAKE THAT MEDICINE AND YOU WILL REST. When you get better I will give it back. YOU WILL DO WHAT YOU ARE TOLD OR I WILL DESTROY THE DAMN THING YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Heero was struck dumb Quatre was mad and actually yelling at him. He looked kind of cute barking out orders. Heero didn't like Quatre being mad at him though. _ I've really pissed him off. I've never heard him yell at anyone like that before. I'm gonna drive him away._ that thought saddened him more than he thought possible but was forgotten when Quatre said again.

"HEY ARE YOU LISTENING I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" 

"Yes." Heero said so sadly it nearly broke Quatre's heart. _No I can't break. Don't look at his beautiful sad eyes. He's sad? No I can't give in think of something else. He almost died for Allah sake. Yeah that's right that fool almost killed himself over nothing._ "Now let's try this again." Quatre handed him a couple pills and a glass of water. Heero swallowed them and looked like he hated every minute of it. Then Quatre put the food in front of him. After a couple bites Heero set it back down like he was finished or so he thought. Quatre put that though out of his head. "All of it." Quatre ordered. Heero made a face but did as he was told.

Heero was having a hard time being ordered around he didn't like it one bit. He didn't like not being in control and the way he just submitted but what else could he do? He needed his laptop. Hopefully when he's better his sweet Quatre would return not this fake person he was pretending to be.

Quatre just wasn't comfortable with this but if he didn't do it Heero would kill himself. Heero never listens so he had no other choice. The whole thing was taking a lot out of him though Quatre's heart was starting to hurt and it was beating so fast. He gathered up the empty tray and left. Once out in the hall he sat in the hall and put his hand over his heart. He had such a wave of pain and he just didn't know what it was. Maybe it was time to call his sister. He could always go to Sally but she was obligated to inform the others of any medical problems. He just didn't want to worry anyone unnecessarily. After he took a couple breaths he felt a little better and decided to go lay down for awhile.

************************************************************

Duo had fallen asleep in the chair and woke up suddenly. When he woke up Wufei was gone and the closet door was shut. Wufei was hiding again. Duo went inside and saw Wufei was asleep so he carried him back to his bed and covered him. When he looked at Wufei he noticed he was awake and looking at him. 

"Sorry Wuman I didn't mean to wake you." He had half hoped Wufei would yell at him for calling him that. No luck though Duo sighed Wufei had rarely talked before but this was pure hell.

Duo began to talk. "You know Fei everyone has been worried about you. We didn't know where you were no letters no phone calls. If we had known you were in trouble we would have come. I would have come. I would have. I missed you Wuman. Please come back. You know Quatre is here but he's taking care of Heero right now. Heero is as difficult as ever. The three of us work for the preventer's. Lucky we came upon you during our mission it was a seek and destroy without the seek part. Except we came upon you so I guess there is a little seek. Anyway where was I oh yes Trowa went back to the circus I guess he didn't want to fight anymore. You'd think that Quatre would be the one to not want to fight anymore wouldn't yeah. I guess after the war he just became attached to us. Heero is still the perfect soldier always concerned with missions but he's still smitten with Quatre. Perfect soldier can't even seem to tell him and it's been five years." 

Wufei sat up and looked at Duo. It felt like he was staring right through Duo. Wufei took Duo's hand and placed it in his. Then he abruptly got up from the bed and went to the window staring out into the sky. "The stars are beautiful tonight. I missed looking at them." With that said Wufei returned to the bed and said nothing more.

Duo tried to get him to talk some more but nothing worked. It didn't matter though hearing his voice was like the most beautiful thing in the world. In those few seconds Duo knew Wufei just needed time and care. 

When Duo brought him some food he hogged it all down. He had never seen Wufei eat like that. _ what were they feeding him bread and water? _ Wufei looked at him with his beautiful eyes and the look said thank you. "And you used to complain about my eating habits." And Duo's heart melted when Wufei smiled at him. He got up and handed Duo the brush again and smiled once more although it seemed a little shyly.

Duo never thought he would get tired of hearing himself talk but the sound of his own voice was starting to irritate him. He really needed some conversation and who better to talk to then his little bro Quatre. Then there was a knock it was Quatre. "I guess you read my mind."

"Duo I know you. Need someone to talk to right? Well I'm here but I think you need to go fill your stomach first." Duo was hungry but looked unsure about leaving Wufei. Wufei looked up and he saw fear in his eyes as well. "Don't worry I'll stay with him." After seeing the look fade from Wufei's eyes he seemed satisfied and left.

Quatre walked towards Wufei but then stopped and grabbed his heart. Wufei ran up to him and said, "You still have pains." 

Wufei helped him to a chair and Quatre smiled, "Thank you. It's been a long day. How are you feeling Wufei?"

"I'm OK considering. You still have a talent for thinking of others first Winner."

"Do you consider me a friend Wufei?"

"Of course. One of my best. I remember the hours I would tell you about how I felt for Duo. You always listened to me."

"Then please call me Quatre." Wufei smiled. 

"Ok Quatre. I guess Duo's told you I haven't spoken except for once."

"Why not Wufei?"

"The last time I spoke to Duo I told him I loved him he didn't reciprocate."

he answered sadly and continued, "Whenever I think about what happened it just paralyzes me. I don't know how much longer my mind will stay clear I think it needs more time to heal."

"I'm sorry Wufei. It's my fault for telling you to express how you felt to him. If it's any consolation I know what it's like to love someone that doesn't love you back. I truly thought Duo felt love for you." Wufei understood and hugged Quatre before returning to his mind. 

Quatre blinked and realized he had been in his mind. _ that wasn't real. I wasn't speaking to Wufei but his mind? That explains why the pain went away why we spoke and now it's coming back. Maybe he meant he didn't want anyone to know he was trapped inside himself. Like anyone's going to believe me. Maybe it didn't really happen maybe I'm losing my mind._ Than Quatre's hands began to shake.

**************************************************

When Duo returned Quatre excused himself. Duo smiled at Wufei who was now standing at the window again. "Fei?"

"Yes." Duo was speechless when he was answered. 

"I. Are you staying this time?" he asked.

"What kind of ridiculous question it that? Besides this is my room is it not?" he questioned.

Duo didn't respond he just ran up and hugged his friend. Wufei reluctantly returned the hug. He didn't remember what had happened with Quatre and the mind thing. Wufei didn't want to talk about what happened but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with someone close to him. Then he winced when Duo touched a sore spot. "Oops sorry."

"It's all right." 

"Wufei what happened? How did you get there? What did they do to you? How long were you there?"

Wufei had fear in his eyes. "I'm sorry Duo I just can't talk about this not now." _not with you._

"I'll wait till you're ready no hurry." He didn't want to put any pressure on him especially after what he had been through.

The next morning "Hey come on let's go outside." Wufei looked like a little kid who was about to get some candy.

"Oh could we?" he asked playfully.

"Yep let's hit it." Wufei looked genuinely happy. Duo handed him some clothes and they were off.

Wufei enjoyed the park they didn't do much. They fed some ducks and walked in the park. Duo didn't want him to overdue it with his injuries and all. They found a bench and sat down to enjoy the sunshine. Duo left and returned with a couple hot dogs.

Now in the olds days Wufei wouldn't even think of eating hotdogs but now he didn't give it a second thought. The clouds started to get dark and it began to rain. Wufei smiled. "We better get inside Fei." 

"It's been so long since I've felt rain. Let's stay a while longer." 

"All right not to long though I don't want you to get sick." Wufei nodded in thanks. He was starting to get tired though and on the way back Duo picked him up. "I'm not weak and I have two perfectly good legs."

Duo smiled and ignored that comment.

Although he hid it Duo could tell Wufei was very hurt on the inside and he would do his damnedest to help him recover. Then when the time is right maybe he could tell him he loves him. ***************************************************************

"What is it Iria. What's wrong with me?"

"Quatre it's your heart. You have to quit the preventer's before it kills you."

"I can't. I can't leave the others and Heero. Iria I know you're my sister but their my family. I can't lose them and now Wufei's back he's hurt and he may need a friend. I can't not be with them and I can't sit in our house and not go with them when there's trouble. I would worry to much."

"But little brother you'll die."

"Better to die with the ones I love than to die alone."

*************************************************

TBC what do you think? 


	4. Chapter 4

caged heart part 4 _ Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters_

**Authors note: 'this means the conversation is between Wufei and Quatre in their minds.**

Caged HeartPart 4

Wufei watched the stars as he did every night when something weird happened. He was still in the room but suddenly he had heard Quatre's voice. He looked around but he was still alone in the room. He closed his eyes and mentally called Quatre's name.

"Wufei is that you?" he asked.

"How is this possible?"

"I don't know. I thought last time that it was my imagination." Quatre admitted.

"Me too. In fact it totally slipped my mind. Hey it's kind of cool though. Now when Duo babbles on endlessly I can tune him out and hang with you." They both laughed. They both liked the idea of being able to talk like this.

"Someone's knocking later Quatre."

The whole thing was beyond weird but didn't have time to think about he wanted to go check on Heero.

*****************************************************

Later that day Duo went to see Heero. He noticed Heero's untouched medicine on the stand. Heero had his arms crossed. "Hey Heero aren't you suppose to take those?"

"I'm not gonna. I absolutely refuse and I don't care what Quatre says."

"Is that so?" said Quatre in a commanding voice while standing by the doorway. They stared at each other and Heero made a face but in the end he took them when he turned to leave Heero stuck his tongue at him. Duo had never seen Heero do anything so childish in his life. He found it very amusing. After Quatre was gone a couple minutes Duo began to laugh hysterically.

Heero glared at Duo but he just couldn't stop laughing. "Oh shut up."

"What's the matter Heero afraid big bad Quatre's gonna punish you. And here I thought you'd enjoy that." Heero grinned wickedly.

****************************************************

As Duo was walked towards Wufei's room he heard crying come from it. He opened the door and saw Wufei sitting on the floor crying. When Wufei saw Duo he covered his eyes in an attempt to hide.

Duo walked over and sat next to him. "You know Fei. That day you told me you loved me you shocked the hell out of me. I mean here you were this beautiful person with the strength of a warrior. Telling someone everyone considered a fool that you loved him. I was speechless because the one I loved actually loved me back. I just couldn't seem to make my mouth move. What I wanted to say is I love you I always have and I always will." Wufei moved closer to Duo and Duo held him while he cried.

Duo held him in his arms and didn't ask any questions he just comforted the boy who captured his heart so long ago.

Wufei still hadn't spoken about what had happened to him and it worried Duo immensely. _Oh Fei I wish I knew how to help you._

They sat together for a while before Wufei drifted off to sleep in Duo's arms. 

The next day Heero and Wufei were well enough to join Duo and Quatre for dinner in the dining room. Duo was chattering about something and Wufei began to talk to Quatre in his mind again. "He reminds me of the energizer bunny. He keeps going and going." Duo had stopped speaking when Quatre and Wufei began laughing out loud. They were getting odd looks from Heero and Duo, which caused them to laugh harder. 

'Duo said he loved me yesterday.' Wufei said to Quatre in his mind.

'That's great did you guys kiss?' Quatre said with a giggle.

'No I couldn't say anything I just let him hold me. I couldn't make myself I just. I'm not ready so soon after.'

'You just need time and I'm sure he understands that.' Wufei smiled in thanks.

A few days later Heero was almost completely healed from his wound so Quatre Decided to bring him his laptop as long as he would agree not to over do it. I think he forgot who he was thinking of.

TBC?

Sorry for short part is anyone still reading? 


	5. chapter 5

caged heart 5 _ Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters_

**Authors note: 'this means the conversation is between Wufei and Quatre in their minds.**

Caged HeartPart 5

Quatre walked towards Heero's room carrying his laptop. Heero had been resting so Quatre decided to reward him by returning his laptop. Heero would have to continue to take at easy of course not doing anything to strenuous but Quatre was very optimistic.

When Quatre arrived at Heero's room the smiled left his face as he saw Heero on the floor doing push-ups. Heero looked up and saw the distress on Quatre's face and was shocked at what Quatre did next. Quatre's face began to be covered with tears then he slammed the laptop to the floor using all of his strength.

Heero looked at the shattered laptop. Quatre didn't say anything he just stared at Heero with hurt in his eyes.

"Quatre?" he said. 

"You don't care. You really don't." then he left but not before slamming the door. Heero actually jumped at the sound or the way Quatre reacted he wasn't quite sure.

**********************************************

Duo and Wufei returned from another walk in the park. As they entered Wufei's room that Quatre had made up especially for him Wufei smiled. 

"I had a great time Wufei." Duo said smiling brightly after seeing Wufei smile.

"Yes it was nice." Duo sat next to him on the bed.

"Well." Duo said nervously.

"Well?" 

"I guess I should go to bed it's getting late." 

"Yeah it is."

Wufei walked duo to the door. They looked in to each other's eyes and kissed each other lightly on the lips. Then smiled at each other and said their goodnights. 

Meanwhile Quatre stormed into his room slamming the door. He began to tear his room apart. Destroying everything until his heart began to hurt so badly he fell to the floor. His hands began to shake violently.

Quatre saw a knife on the floor and picked it up. Without thinking he began to cut into his wrist and watched as the blooded oozed it's way down his skin. Quatre seemed mesmerized by it. He had no idea why he had done he just couldn't shake the rage he felt. He made no attempt to stop the blood he just watched it.

TBC? 


	6. chapter 6

Caged Heart 6 _Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing or any of it's characters_

Caged Heart

Part 6

**By Backlash**

Quatre began to rock himself back and forth. The blood was still flowing from his hand. At the same time Wufei was sitting on his bed. He suddenly felt intense sadness. He couldn't explain the feeling. He decided to ask Quatre about it. He reached out with his mind but there was no answer. He immediately knew something was not right.

As Wufei headed towards Quatre's room something he felt made him run. He burst in the room and saw him bleeding; he was just sitting there. Wufei picked him up and sat him on the bed. He ran to the bathroom and grabbed a first aid kit.

Wufei saw that the cut was deep and sewed up the cut himself. Sally had taught him during the war in case the need ever arose. As he finished he then began to clean and bandage it.

Quatre looked up and smiled. "Thank you."

Wufei gathered him in his arms and held him. Quatre told him what happened with Heero. "I'm sorry. After all you've been through I must sound like a wimp." Quatre said in a soft voice.

"Not at all." Answered Wufei.

"I'll try to change and be more aggressive." 

"I like you just the way you are. There's nothing wrong with having a good heart. That's the person we all love." He leaned down and kissed him on top of the head. 

"Are going to tell them what I did?" Quatre asked in a shaky voice.

"It'll be our secret. So how did you leave things with Heero?"

Quatre told him about smashing the laptop. Wufei burst out laughing. Soon after realizing Quatre joined him. "I wish I could have seen Yuy's face when you did that. "That would have been priceless. I always miss the good stuff." 

The laughed and held each other. They found they had established a bond.

Later that day Quatre and Wufei walked into the kitchen and saw Heero at the table trying to put his laptop together. There must have been thousands of pieces all over the table. Duo sat across from him trying to hold in his giggles, he ended up having to put his hands over his mouth. Heero occasionally gave him death glares.

Quatre and Wufei ducked in the kitchen and began to laugh again. 


End file.
